


you’re sugar and spice and everything nice

by blurbluefrog (ForestFish)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Day6shipweek2018, DoPil Week, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rock 'n' Roll music, Slow Dancing, also cheesy, au in which wonpil likes to buy old stuff, but if i didn't tag it u wouldn't know until the end, day 7 - free form, dopilweek2018, i feel bad not tagging it properly when i can tho, i guess that should work, im trying to follow the instructions but jdkhfkjs, kind of weird and kind of messy, lel, record player, soul music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFish/pseuds/blurbluefrog
Summary: Wonpil didn’t care about his doubts. All he wanted was to dance with him.





	you’re sugar and spice and everything nice

**Author's Note:**

> heya mydays <3
> 
> the proofreading work done on this was practically non-existent so excuse the mistakes and whatnot lol there's a bit of jaehyungparkian at the end but it's not necessarily shippy. it's just nerdy and silly haha this is basically a generic uni au which was left purposefully vague.
> 
> so, um, this is messy and self-indulgent and i gotta stop writing stuff when my meds are kicking in and kicking my butt but thats when i feel the most productive, so here we are lmao the theme for this week is 'dance dance' to celebrate the song but dance dance can mean any kind of dance and day 7 was free form dskjghkjfd u won't believe this, but i randomly wrote about dancing and it just so happened to be the theme for this week. i only came to know about this project thanks to our sweetest [jo](https://twitter.com/shewritesfics) <3\. i didn't know there were themes and the sort djfkhdjgk it's been too long since i've took part in one of these things. anyway, this is my contribution to [@day6shipweeks](https://twitter.com/day6shipweeks) project and i hope some of u enjoy it
> 
> i kind of want to write more for other ships but idk if i'll be able to :/ (maybe it's for the best lmao)
> 
> ah, the title is a verse from Sam Cooke's '['Nothing Can Change This Love'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DT_rhsFvfhg) (i've linked it in the text too jkgfdkg)
> 
> that's it. i've already rambled enough. by e.

* * *

 

“What did you get this time?” Dowoon asked quietly and patiently when he saw Wonpil walk into their room holding a big box and grinning from ear to ear. He was sweating visibly and his cheeks were flushed.

Wonpil enjoyed buying weird old stuff. Especially when it was cheap. Basically, he liked bargains and old stuff, so flea markets and antique shops with sales going on were not the place you’d want to take him. That didn’t stop him from going anyway. Their flat wasn’t full of crap, don’t get it wrong, he usually got books and sometimes small decorative objects like clay statues and necklaces (which he seldom used and it was a whole waste of money, honestly).

This time, however, he’d definitely gotten something big that wouldn’t go unnoticed. Dowoon was sitting at his desk trying to get some of his coursework out of the way but by the look of things, he wouldn’t be able to do that. He sighed softly and stood up, yawning and stretching. It was past 4pm so it wasn’t dinner time yet, but he was kind of hungry. Maybe they could go out and eat something nice.

Wonpil put the box on his bed and patted it proudly. He rubbed the sweat off his brow with his sleeve.

“It’s a record player.”

“A record player.” Dowoon repeated blankly walking over to Wonpil’s bed and eyeing the box.

“That’s what it is.” Wonpil confirmed with a toothy grin, popping the box open and revealing the old object inside. It was indeed a record player. A vintage one, it seemed.

“Uh… wasn’t it expensive?”

“Not really?” Wonpil said as he pulled the dusty object from inside the box and plopping it on top of his white duvet “It was on sale. I’ve always wanted one of these!” He told him happily and Dowoon nodded.

“You’re gonna get your bed dirty.” He pointed at the duvet which was already getting sprinkled with specks of dust. Wonpil made a funny noise and picked the record player up again. He took it over to his desk and put it on top of it instead. The power socket was near the desk, too, so it was actually the best place to put it. Dowoon dusted off the duvet before walking to where Wonpil was busying himself to plug in the device.

“Um… does it work?”

“Yes, of course it does! The seller showed me it did before I bought it.” Wonpil grinned proudly turning it on “It’s vintage, actually. It was made in the 70s.” The red light showed that it indeed worked. It even had a spare needle “See? It’s working!” He grinned.

Dowoon stared at the vintage relic in silence. It was working alright, and it looked very nice and dandy.

_But._

“Um… what will you play with it, though?”

It was Wonpil’s turn to fall silent. Dowoon rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers and pursed his lips.

“I forgot about that.” Wonpil deadpanned “What am I going to play with it?”

“That’s what I asked.” Dowoon shrugged and looked at him. He snorted and Wonpil pouted a little. It was kind of cute, but he was still a dumbass. Who the hell buys a record player without having or acquiring records along with it? Dowoon didn’t tell him that in those crude terms, though.

“You were a little bit of a fool.” He chuckled and Wonpil sighed “Uh… we could go back to the store and get some, if it’s still open.”

Wonpil’s frown immediately became a smile that reached his eyes and he clapped his hands.

“You’re coming with me?”

“Sure.” Dowoon confirmed, glancing at the work on his desk and shrugging “I was getting tired anyway. I’m also hungry.” He patted his belly and Wonpil chuckled reaching up to smooth Dowoon’s cheeks with his clammy palms. Dowoon snorted and smiled. He didn’t mind the sweat.

“Yeah, just, um, let me just get something on.” Dowoon said pointing at the chest of drawers.

“Okay, I’ll freshen up a bit and get a change of clothes.” Wonpil said happily and promptly walked out the door.

Dowoon didn’t dress fancy. He just put on some jeans after spraying on some body spray. He put on his converse highs without socks and tried to comb his hair a little. Wonpil returned to their room as Dowoon was trying to tame his hair, looking a lot fresher. He got a change of clothes and promptly got dressed. Dowoon was still trying to flatten his hair a little but it was no use. It was too thick and wavy for that. He sighed a little and gave up, throwing the comb away.

“You’re handsome and your hair looks perfect, come on.” Wonpil smiled, finishing up the dusting of the old record player. Dowoon felt his ears get a little warm but smiled back.

* * *

 

It was one of those afternoons that makes you feel like a criminal for staying indoors. Sunny and bright and almost cloudless. At that time of day, it got a bit tired. Anywhere you looked around, you saw people with worn faces, some smiling a little, some frowning. It was the end of the afternoon and it was warm. Wonpil wanted to hold Dowoon’s hand but in public it was a little risky and he knew how Dowoon felt about having people gawk at him. They both liked skinship and all the sweet stuff, but only behind closed doors, safely.

Walking closely together wasn’t weird, though, considering the amount of people, so that’s what they did.

“Should we eat first or after?” Wonpil asked and Dowoon shrugged.

“Um, I don’t know…” He said, eyeing the front windows of the coffee shops they walked by on the pavement “at what time does the store close?”

“Seven, I think.” Wonpil replied and Dowoon checked the time on his phone. There was still time.

“Uh… maybe we should do that first.” He suggested and Wonpil nodded, beaming brightly, brushing their shoulders together.

* * *

 

The store was a bit far from where they lived so they had to walk for quite a bit.

“You walked all the way from that place holding that thing?” Dowoon asked, looking at Wonpil, his mouth slightly agape. Wonpil nodded nonchalantly and shrugged.

“It’s not that heavy.”

“You were sweating.”

“The weather is warm.”

“Okay.” Dowoon snorted, giving up. They finally arrived in the shop. It was a cramped old place, full of assorted vintage junk. It smelled faintly like mothballs and that weirdly sweet scent of old books. Indeed, the first thing you noticed was the ‘SALE’ sign in big red letters on the front window. It was no wonder that Wonpil had beelined into the shop, the bargain nerd.

“Oh, here you are again!” The shop owner grinned upon seeing them “You came back for some records, did you?”

Dowoon chortled, unable to stop himself, covering his mouth. Wonpil smiled bashfully and the owner chuckled.

“It’s alright, my boy. It’s quite alright.” He said coming out from behind the counter and over to them “Come with me, kids.”

They obeyed quietly and followed him through the narrow aisles made of tall shelves full of varied weird stuff. Some of it looked very foreign and Dowoon finally came to understand the appeal of such strange objects. There was one particular object that called his attention. It looked like some sort of decorative tree but instead of leaves it had colourful crystals.

“Here you go, boys.” The owner pointed proudly at a shelf full of old records. There were some boxes on the floor too, also full of records. The boxed ones were cheaper, it seemed. “I got all sorts of stuff here, mostly Western, I’m afraid.” He said with a little shrug “But there are plenty of national records too like…” he flicked through them, before smiling and pulling one out “The legend, Cho Yongpil.”

“Oh, my grandfather liked him a lot!” Dowoon commented accepting it when the owner passed it into his hands.

“Ah, yes, I’m old too.” The owner chuckled and sighed “I’ll leave you alone now, boys. Call me if you need help.”

“Okay, thank you very much!” Wonpil said and they both bowed a little. They had fun looking through the records. The sale was real, and they were actually dirt cheap. They picked up a couple of random ones from the boxes on the floor without really paying attention to the singers. It was extra cheap, and it would be a surprise.

They ended up leaving with 15 records including Cho Yongpil’s. Dowoon ended up getting the decorative tree with the crystals and he carried the bag with the records too. He didn’t let Wonpil talk him out of doing it.

“ _Hyung,_ let me do it.”

“Alright, alright.” Wonpil chuckled and walked close to him. He knew that when he used the honorific with that tone, it meant that he wouldn’t budge on whatever decision he’d made. Wonpil thought it was cute.

“The tree you got was cute.” Wonpil commented, grinning and Dowoon shrugged, smiling too.

“I think it’ll look nice near the window.” He said mildly “With the light on those crystals.”

Wonpil made a noise that indicated that he agreed, and he really was trying his best not to hold his hand. He settled for quietly holding the loose fabric of his t-shirt, walking as close to him as he could.

* * *

 

They stopped at a kebab place on the way back to the dorms and grabbed something to eat. Okay, it may seem like they were living too well for Uni students, but that really wasn’t it. They weren’t filthy rich or anything. It was just that neither of them was a particularly skilled cook and their flatmates were all unavailable. Younghyun hyung and Jae hyung weren’t around to help with that. They’d gone to the seaside for a couple days on a whim, since they had some time off and no immediate exams or essays to turn in soon. It sounded fancy, but in hindsight it had all the ingredients to be a mess, since they were both short on money and would basically be camping in some very dodgy tent they’d gotten from eBay. Sungjin hyung worked from 7pm to midnight at a convenience store most of the week so he wasn’t free very often. It was tough being a broke student. Dowoon and Wonpil considered themselves blessed to have some pocket money that allowed them to get all the stuff they needed and also things like old record players and old records. Even if they were from artists they didn’t even know. It was nice to get yourself nice things every once in a while.

(Honestly, some of the vinyl records were dirt cheap and they just couldn’t say no even when the artist was called ‘Lola Payola’.

“She looks weird.” Dowoon had commented eyeing the cover. It was a single.

“Well, maybe it’s the concept?”

“Grumpy schoolgirl who looks 30?”

“I don’t know, I’d be grumpy too if I was 30 and still a schoolgirl.”

“Fair enough.”)

 

Listening to vinyl records was quite the experience. It gave one the feeling of going back in time, to a time when one wasn’t even born yet. The music didn’t change on its own and you had to go flip the disc when the handle went back. There was also something funny about the singles and the full albums because they worked at different speeds.

Those records provided them with hours of entertainment and procrastination. They listened to that old music for ages. They also got a bunch of frankly boring records, which wasn’t surprising considering the price.

(Lola Payola really was weird in the end and apparently that was her only record, according to Wikipedia. Maybe the ’30 year old schoolgirl’ concept didn’t work.)

It was late and they still hadn’t gone through all the records. Aside from old Cho Yongpil, they’d gotten their hands on very few Korean records, so they’d been laughing at the old foreign voices and music that felt alien and distant. It was full procrastination time, so they were committed enough to look up the artists and the lyrics to see what these people were on about. The themes ranged from life, heartbreak and love life to mundane things, like school and money. It felt like the themes hadn’t changed much and that didn’t bother them. They particularly enjoyed the music of an artist called Little Richard. Wonpil especially couldn’t sit quiet while listening to it. Dowoon thought that the dance looked fun and Wonpil knew what he was doing since he actually knew how to do the shuffles and strolls and the other Rock ‘n’ Roll dance moves he’d just read about.

(It also seemed like the shop owner was either about to go bankrupt or he didn’t know how much some of those records were being sold for online.)

Rock ‘n’ Roll was an energetic and happy dance and Wonpil looked overjoyed so Dowoon couldn’t help smiling. The floor was slippery and Wonpil was dancing in his socks only. It was ideal for Rock ‘n’ Roll.

“Come on, come dance, Dowoonie!” Wonpil called eagerly, beckoning him with both hands, but Dowoon pursed his lips and looked up at him from is seat in front of his desk.

“Hyung, I can’t dance and you know that.” He said “Especially not _like that_.” He pointed at him, at his dancing feet. Wonpil clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. He stopped dancing and Little Richard stopped singing on the moment too.

“I’m sorry I can’t dance.” Dowoon sighed, disheartened, seeing Wonpil’s face “This dance is too much, I think we would, we’d end up getting hurt.”

Wonpil was wiping the sweat off his brow with his sleeve and didn’t respond. Dowoon didn’t like it too much when he didn’t say anything.

“There’s one left.” Dowoon pointed at the one last disc they still hadn’t played. They didn’t know who the artist was, even.

“Sam Cooke… _Mr Soul_.” Wonpil read from the cover before pulling out the vinyl and walking back to the record player to put Little Richard back in his paper case and pop Sam Cooke on.

It wasn’t like the previous stuff. So far, it’d been mostly Rock ‘n’ Roll and weird 80s music. Sam Cooke was soulful and slow and mellow. Wonpil looked at Dowoon again and he’d already gotten up from his chair and kicked off his shoes. Wonpil smiled, starry-eyed and glowing. Dowoon smiled back, a little uncertain.

“Will you dance with me now?”

Dowoon still hesitated because he knew he’d step on his feet, or worse – make them both fall. He was a clumsy dancer and he wasn’t confident enough even though it was Wonpil.

Wonpil didn’t care about his doubts. All he wanted was to dance with him. As soon as Dowoon was close enough he put his arm around his waist and pulled him towards him, pressing them together. Dowoon chuckled a little and felt his face get dumbly warm, as he put his hands on Wonpil’s shoulders.

“I’ll guide you, baby.” Wonpil assured, grinning from ear to ear. His gentle, toothy grin that made his eyes smile too was reassuring. Dowoon _wanted_ to dance with him. Even before. He wanted to share some of the joy he’d seen on him earlier, when he was dancing to Rock ‘n’ Roll. He just felt that he wasn’t a good dance partner to someone so beautiful who danced so well.

“That won’t change the, the fact that I can’t dance.” Dowoon said softly, chuckling. Wonpil pecked his lips, sweetly, and Dowoon’s heart skipped a silly beat. Wonpil smiled gently as he started swaying with Dowoon in his arms to Sam Cooke’s mellow, soulful voice.

“I just want to dance with you, Dowoonie.”

“Even if I can’t dance?” Dowoon mumbled, their breaths mingling as they danced slowly.

“Even if you can’t dance.” Wonpil assured smiling, looking into his eyes.

And they danced, slowly and close together. Wonpil attempted some weird twirling moves that made them both laugh at how awkward Dowoon actually was. He was cute though, so it was alright. They had to go flip the record over but sure enough came back into each other’s arms to dance for a while longer.

And it was late, it was long gone midnight and they were still dancing. It was dark outside and they had the desk lamp on. They were warm and mellow. Tired and sweating. It sounded like love, that music, even though they didn’t understand the lyrics.

Well, maybe it was the late hour or them being tired or even Dowoon’s lack of skill, but he stepped on Wonpil’s feet. Wonpil laughed even though they both tripped and Dowoon’s other fear came true. They fell. Dowoon fell on Wonpil. It was quick but Dowoon had his hands on Wonpil’s shoulders, so it was easy the wrap his arms around his head and protect it from the impact.

“I knew this would happen” he muttered with a huff too tired to move but looking at his face “are you alright?”

He clearly was. He was crying laughing. The tears made his face shine in the dim light of their room. He brought his hands up to Dowoon’s face and cupped it in them.

“I’m fine, you broke my fall.”

“I _made_ you fall.”

Wonpil kissed his lips instead of replying. Dowoon liked to kiss him when he was smiling. It was like kissing his happiness.

Dowoon returned his kiss, tenderly, his heart racing not only from the dancing. The kiss tasted a little salty, from the sweat and maybe the tears but still it was sweet and sincere. Wonpil carded his fingers through Dowoon soft, wavy hair and Dowoon smiled into the kiss.

Sam Cooke kept going as they had their little moment on the floor of their bedroom. [‘Nothing Can Change this Love’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DT_rhsFvfhg) was playing when someone opened the door to the room.

“Oh damn” Sungjin’s guilty voice said. They broke the kiss and looked at him. They didn’t look mad and they were still smiling a little but Sungjin looked like he’d just kicked their dog “I’m, uh, I was getting in and I heard a noise I thought… I’m sorry I…” he was stumbling with his words and rubbing the nape of his neck, smiling awkwardly when he noticed the pile of records on the bed and paid attention to the music, seeing where it was coming from “wow, I didn’t know you had that.”

“I got it today! It’s cool, isn’t it?” Wonpil said as he and Dowoon got away from each other, remaining sat on the floor. Sungjin nodded, impressed.

“It is, um, I’d like to take a look at it… at some point.” Sungjin said smiling bashfully “I’ll go now, gotta shower and, yeah, go to bed. You take care, boys.”

“Goodnight, Sungjin hyung!” Wonpil said with a grin and Dowoon muttered something along those lines too. Wonpil kissed his cheek and chuckled.

“He already knows about us, what are you looking so embarrassed for?”

Dowoon clicked his tongue.

“He doesn’t need to see it like that though.”

“He didn’t knock.”

Dowoon paused his thinking and shrugged.

“He didn’t knock.” He repeated, agreeing “He was just worried about us, though.”

Wonpil was going to agree with that but he heard the sound of his phone vibrating with a text notification. He got up to go get it from the nightstand. Dowoon had also gotten a text. It was their flat’s group chat.

 

 

**Nerds**

 

 **Jae:** next time I get sth from ebay while high pls stop me

 **Sungjin** : lol what happened to the tent

 **Jae:** [picture sent; they had a fireplace and the flash of his phone helped see everything even though it was dark; there were a bunch of broken poles and Younghyun was lying down under the fabric of the flat tent, his head poking out of the entrance, laughing]

 **Wonpil:** kekekekekeke

 **Wonpil:** where will u sleep now though??

 **Jae:** well, where does it look like

 **Dowoon:** inside that mess? kekeke

 **Jae:** that’s precisely the place

 **Youngk:** yolo kekekekeke

 **Sungjin:** why don’t u try to get some sticks to hold it up?

 **Jae:** yeah, and wake up with a stick poking my eye. No thank u

 **Wonpil:** I got a record player, hyungs!

 **Dowoon:** kekeke that’s so unrelated to this problem

 **Jae:** yea, u asshole, boast ur purchase to the guys who got the cheapest tent on ebay and have to sleep in a tent that looks like a pancake :///

 **Youngk** : kekekekeke a tent that looks like a pancake

 **Jae:** shut up, maple syrup  >:(

 **Sungjin:** lol why are u two texting if ur together

 **Jae:** refer to the name our gc, my friend

 **Sungjin:** fair enough

* * *

 


End file.
